L'enlevement du renard
by KonoxSama
Summary: Et si pour une fois c'était Lui qui se faisait enlevé


_**Chapitre 1**_

_Maison de Leroy Jethro Gibbs 6h_

L'agent spécial Leroy Jethro Gibbs travaillé sur son bateau avant d'aller au NCIS. Il était tellement absorbé par son œuvre qu'il n'entendit même pas un homme d'une trentaines d'années passé derrière lui, prendre une planche et, sans même que Gibbs ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence, lui assène un coup de planche juste assez violent pour l'assommé

**-Agent spécial Gibbs vous devriez fermer votre prote à clef, sa vous éviteriez de vous retrouvez dans se genre de situation,** _Dit l'homme en regardant l'agent senior étendu à ses pieds_

_._

_NCIS,Open-Space,9h_

**-Pouvez-vous me dire où se trouve l'agent Gibbs ?**

Les agents spéciaux Dinozzo, David et McGee relevèrent la tête pour voir Jenny Shepard, arrivé vers eux un dossier sous le bras.

**-Nous aussi nous voudrions le savoir,** _commença Tony_

**-On ne la pas vus de la matinée** _poursuivis Ziva_

**-Et il ne répond pas sur son portable** _termina McGee_

La directrice regarda tours à tours ses agents et dit d'une vois plaine de reproche

**-Et vous contiez me le dire quand ?**

**-Enfaite McGee à localiser le portable de Gibbs...**

Tony s'arrêta attendant une réaction de la part de sa directrice.

**-Et...**_commença Jenny._

**-Il est chez lui alors on a penser qu'il était peut-être en charmante compagnie.**

**-Non tu as pensé sa Tony, McGee et moi avons simplement dit qu'il était peut-être fatiguer à force de travaillé sur son bateau** _l'arrêta sa collègue israélienne._

Pour coupé court à la dispute qui se profilé entre ses deux agent Jen dit

**-Vous allez chez lui est vous me le ramenez**

**-Sauf votre respecte madame** _intervins McGee_**, il n'y a pas lieux de s'inquiéter Gibbs est juste en retard**

**-Agent McGee depuis que je connais l'agent Gibbs, et croyez moi sa fait très longtemps, je ne l'ai jamais vu arrivée en retard au contraire il arrive tout le temps en avance alors vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller chez lui et de me le ramener ici.** _annonça Jenny d'un ton glacial en regardant les trois agents_

**-Bien Madame** _dirent les trois agents en même temps_**.**

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Quelque part dans un entrepôt ,9h_

Cela faisait quelque minute que Gibbs c'était réveillé. Il était ligoter à une chaise et essayer de détacher les corde quand un homme entra dans la pièce.

**-Je vois que vous été réveille agent Gibbs** _dit un homme avec un fort accent du Texas._

**-Pourquoi faite vous sa ?**

**-Vous été direct agent Gibbs.**

**-Pourquoi s'embêter avec les formalités ?** _lança Gibbs sur un ton sarcastique._

**-Vous avez raison. Alors pourquoi je fais sa ? C'est simple, vous et votre directrice avez mis mon frère dans le couloir de la mort**

_-_**Et vous voulez le rejoindre ?**

L'homme frappa Gibbs à la mâchoire. Après avoir craché un peu de sang Jethro repris

**-Vous savez Jen et moi avons mis pas mal de monde en prison donc je me rappelle pas tout les noms.**

L'homme refrappa Jethro l'assomment cette fois pour plusieurs heure.

_Maison de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, 10h_

La voiture de Ziva s'arrêta devant la maison de Gibbs, les trois agents en descendirent, un peu vert pour les deux hommes.

**-Tony ne laisse plus jamais le volent à Ziva** _murmura Tim à l'oreille de l'italien_

**-T'inquiète pas McGee je tiens trop à la vie pour sa**

Les trois agents venaient d'arrivée sur le palier de la maison de leur boss.

**-Gibbs laisse toujours sa porte ouverte ?**_demanda Ziva en tournant la poignée_

**-J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il fermait jamais** _s'interrogea à voix haute le bleu de l'équipe_

**-Bon le bleu tu vas voir au 1er étage et moi et Ziva on va à la gave**

McGee monta les escaliers qui menaient au 1er pendant que les deux autres descendez au « sanctuaire » de leur patron.

**-Tony vient voire. Je crois que la directrice avait raison de s'iniquité.**

**-Ziva c'est rien c'est juste un peu de sang on remonte et on attend que McGee revienne en nous confirmant qui Gibbs est en haut avec une femme.**

**-Tony tu peux pas arrête d'avoir l'esprit mal bouché ?**

**-On dit « mal tourné » Ziva chérie.**

**-Grr.**

Les trois agents arrivèrent en même temps dans le salon de leur boss.

**-Alors McGadget tu as trouvé quelque chose** _demanda Tony_

**-Rien du tout la haut. Aucune trace du parton. Vous avez eu plus de chance en bas ?**

**-J'ai trouvé des tache de sang .On va apporter un prélèvement à Abby.**

_**Chapitre 3**_

_NCIS,Open-Space,11h_

Une fois arrivé au NCIS Tony proposa de tirais à la courte paille pour qui apprendrais la nouvelle à Jenny et Abby.

**-Tony tu sais que je pourrais te tué avec un trombone si je le voulais ?**_dit Ziva en faisant tourné un trombone entre ces doigts._

Tony avala avec difficulté en pensant à se qu'elle pouvait lui faire

**-Alors Tony tu va voir la Directrice et tu lui dis se qu'on a trouvé et toi McGee tu vas apporter le sang à Abby**

Les deux hommes partir prévenir Abby et la Directrice.

_Labo d'Abby11h05_

**-McGeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

Abby venais de se jetais sur le bleu au risque de renversait le caf-pow qu'il lui amenait.

**-Alors vous l'avez retrouvé ?**_la voix de Abby était monté dans les aigus à cause de l'inquiétude._

Pour toute réponse Tim lui montra l'échantillon de sang et l'angoisse monta d'un cran pour Abby.

**-Où l'avais vous trouvé ?**

**-Ziva la trouvé dans la cave de Gibbs. On voudrait que tu vérifie si c'est le sien.**

**-Aucun problème je te le fait en 3secondes**

La jeune gothique lança l'analyse et quelque seconde plus tard se qu'ils craignaient se confirma cette bien le sang de Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**-Merci Abby il faut que je monte le dire à Tony avant qu'il prévienne la Directrice**

_**Chapitre 4**_

_NCIS,Open-Space,11h15_

Au moment ou Tim arriva dans l'Open-Space pour annoncer la nouvelle à ces collègues il les trouva en grande discutions avec le Directeur Shepard.

**-Alors McDetail qu'elles sont les nouvelle** _demanda Tony_

**-le sang que Ziva a trouvé à la cave est bien celui de Gibbs**

**-On s'en douté déjà un peu de sa** _fit Ziva en regardant à sont tours McGee_** se qui nous faudrait maintenant qu'on sait que c'est bien le sang de Gibbs c'est établir une liste de suspect potentiel.**

**-Le patron ne doit pas avoir tant d'ennemis que sa** _dit McGee_

**-Détrompé vous agent McGee, Jethro a toujours eu un « don » pour se genre de chose, des la 1er nuit il a réussi a se mettre la moitie de l'hôtel a dos quand nous étions à Paris** _dit Jenny_

**-Et il ne faut pas oublier les ex de Gibbs, ils ne sont pas resté en bon thermes** _fit remarqué Tony_

**-Bon donc on commence par ces ex ?** _demanda Ziva ._**Se sont les plus facile à trouvé.**

**-Mais se sont aussi elle qui risque de nous poser le plus de problème ** _dit Jenny en pensant à Diane et à son caractère bien tremper._

**-Alors arrêter moi si je me trompe mais on doit retrouver et interroger Jessica la 1er ex-femme du parton** _commença Ziva_

**-Diane la 2eme** _continua Jenny_

**-Il y a aussi notre adepte de la batte de base-ball, Stéphanie Flyn** _annonça Tony_

**-Sans oublier le colonel Mann** _termina McGee._

_-_**Mais qui va interroger qui ?**_demanda Tony en regardant sa Directrice_

**-Vous penser à quelqu'un en particulier agent Dinozzo ?** _répondit l'intéressée_

**-C'est que que vous et Diane ne pouvait pas vous retrouvé dans la même pièce sans vous étriper.** _Répliqua Tony sans se dégonfler_

**-C'est vrai que la dernier fois que nous nous somme vu sa n'a pas bien finis mais se qui à suivi par contre...**_Jenny était devenue rouge de honte en se rendant compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute._

Bien sur Tony ne rata pas cette occasion de charrié un peu sa patronne

**-Et que c'est il passer après Directeur ?**

**- Sa agent Dinozzo sa ne vous regarde en rien** _répondit Jenny_

**- Je suis sur que Gibbs ne vous en voudra pas de nous l'avoir raconter ... Aie mais tu as pas le doit de faire sa toi** _Dit Tony âpres c'être pris en slap de la pars de Ziva_

**- Gibbs m'aurais donnais sa permission si il avait était là.**

_On va faire un bon de quelque heure dans le futur l'idée de Tony a était mis en place et finalement au final on aura_

**Jenny Shepard** **Face à** **Diane Fornel (elle a gardé le nom de son 2eme ex-mari) **  
**Tony Dinozzo** **Face à** **Stéphanie Flyn**  
**Ziva David** **Face à** **Jessica Simson**  
**Timothy McGee** **Face à** **Hollis Mann**  
**  
**  
_Le tirage n'a finalement pas empêché Jenny de tombée sur Diane pour les interrogatoires. Tony et Ziva avait déjà interroge leur deux suspectes mais toutes les deux avait un alibi. Quand à McGee il n'eut même pas à interrogée Mann car elle était toujours à Hawaii. C'est maintenant au tour de Jenny d'interroger sa suspecte._

_**Chapitre 5**_

Jenny venais à peine d'ouvrir la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire que déjà Diane l'attaquer

**- Je ne peux pas choisir qui m'interroge ?**

**-Moi aussi j'aurais préfère interroger quelqu'un d'autre alors finissons en** _répliqua Jenny_ **Quand avez-vous vu l'agent Gibbs pour la dernière fois ?**

**-Vous pouvez l'appeler Jethro, vous et moi savon parfaitement se qu'il vaut. Bien que vos souvenir doivent être plus ressent que les miens** _rappliqua Diane bien décider à embêter Jenny jusqu'au bout._

**-se ne sont pas mes relations avec l'agent Gibbs qui sont en cause.**

**-Et qu'elle relation, vous couchiez avec un homme marier et a peine le mot « divorce » a était prononcer que vous étiez déjà partis** _ajouta Diane_

**-J'ai fais se qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi**

**-A l'époque peut être mais maintenant vous le regretter**

Les paroles de Diane venais de troublais Jenny mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre elle se leva et déclara

-**Vous avez raison sa ne serre a rien que je vous interroge vous n'avez pas revus Jethro depuis que vous lui avez défoncé le crane avec votre fer n°7.**

Jenny quitta la salle d'interrogatoire et monta dans son bureau pour réfléchir un peu aux paroles de Diane. Elle venait de passer devant le bureau de Cynthia quand son portable sonna

**-Shepard.**

**-Sa faisait longtemps directeur Shepard** _dit l'homme au bout du fil._

**-Qui est à l'appareil ?** _demanda Jenny qui n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à joué aux devinettes_

**-C'est vrai que la dernière fois vous étiez encore agent et vous faisiez équipe avec l'agent Gibbs pour, entre autre, coincer mon frère.**

Quand l'homme parla de Gibbs et elle faisant équipe, Jenny vu défiler devants ses yeux leurs différentes mission « sous-couverture » à Paris, Marseille, Londres ou encore en Serbie. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie pas le mystérieux inconnus

**-James Sliver sera exécuté dans trois jours. Je vous en donne deux pour faire sortir mon frère du couloir de la mort si vous tenez à revoir votre agent en vie.**

**-Je veux lui parlé** _dit Jen en tentent de rester calmé malgré la panique qui percé dans sa vois_

**-Sa** _fit l'homme_ **c'est hors de question**

**- Laisse-moi-lui parlé ou vous perdrez toutes vos chances de revoir votre frère en vie**

L'homme colla le téléphone à l'oreille de Gibbs

**-Hey Jen sa va ?**

**-Jethro !** _fit Jenny avec un soulagement certain_ **c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander**

**-Sa va en plus j'ai retrouvé le manteau que je t'avais acheté à Paris**

Un manteau ? Mais pourquoi Jethro lui parlé t'il d'un manteau ?  
Et la Jen s'en rappela, Jethro lui avait offert un mentau qu'elle avait crus perdre en l'oublient  
dans un se trouvé donc dans un aérodrome

**-Message ressues Leroy tu me le rendras quand je t'aurais retrouvé**

**-Je compte sur toi pour pas me faire languir** _fit Gibbs avant que l'homme lui arrache le téléphone_

**-Je vous rappellerais demain pour l'échange**

**Chapitre 6**

Quand l'homme raccrocha Jenny entra dans une rage folle elle redessinait dans l'open-space et lança son téléphone à McGee en lui disant

**-Tracer le dernière appelle entrant sur mon portable**

Puis elle se retourna vers les deux autres

**-trouver moi le nom du frère de James Sliver.**

**-On peut savoir pourquoi madame** _demanda l'agent senior_

**-Tout simplement pacque le frère de James est celui qui a enlever Jethro** _fit Jenny_ **et qu'il veut empêcher l'exécution de son frère que Gibbs et moi avons mis dans le couloir de la mort quand nous avons travaillé ensemble.**

**-Je l'es localiser** _fit McGee_ **j'ai triangulé sa position grâce au satellite de...**

**-Abrège McGuignole** _lui ordonna l'italien_

**-D'accort il se trouve dans...** _commença le bleu_

**-Un aérodrome** _le coupa sa directrice_ **je sais apprenez moi quelque chose de nouveaux McGee**

**-Et vous saviez que c'était l'ancien aérodrome de l'US Navy ?** _Termina McGee mecontent d'être interrompu aussi souvent._

_-_**McGee vous resté ici** _fit Jenny_ _en passant derrière le bureau de Gibbs pour lui « emprunter » son arme_ **vous nous guiderais vers le bon entrepôt Ziva, Tony avec moi**

Aucun des trois agents ne se risqua à contredire ses mots et ils suivirent les ordres .Une fois arrivée au parking Jenny pris le volant et cette fois même Ziva décida de mettre sa ceinture. Le chemin du NCIS à l'entrepôt fut cours mais fort en émotion pour l'italien et l'israelienne, emotion du a la conduite assez chaotique de leur directrice. Une fois sur place la directrice sortis de la voiture suivis quelque minute plus tard par ses agents

-**Ziva Tony vous rentré par l'avant et moi par la droite** _Fit Jenny en sortant l'arme de son ex-amant._

**-Bien madame** _firent les deux à l'unisson_

Les deux agents partirent vers la porte, arme à la main, pendant que Jenny passer par la porte situer sur le coté droit du bâtiment  
Une fois à l'intérieure Jenny se retrouva dans le noir mais elle sa ne la gênez pas pour avancer. Après plusieurs minute a avance a petit pas Jenny s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille et entendit

**-NCIS lâcher votre arme**

Et la deux coup de feux retentirent

**Chapitre 7**

Oublient toute prudence et pensant l'homme mort Jenny se mit à courir vers l'origine des coups de feu .Et se qu'elle vit en arrivant là-bas la réjouie Ziva était agenouille prés d'un homme et lui passer les menottes pendant que Tony lui parlé avec Gibbs fraichement détaché de sa chaise .Quand elle le fit Jenny, obéissant à ses envie, courus vers lui se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrasse passionnément oubliant au passage la présence des deux agents. Les deux agents de Gibbs furent bien sur étonner du geste de leur Directrice, mais le plus étonné fut encore Gibbs, bien qu'après quelque seconde il lui rendit son baisser pour le plus grand plaisir de la rouquine .Bien sûr toute bonne chose a une fin et c'est Tony qui annonça la fin de celui-ci en, disant

**-Si on vous gênez vous le dite les tourtereaux**

Les deux boss se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire

-**Chez moi ou chez toi** _murmura Jethro à la rouquine_

Jenny sourie pris la main de Gibbs et l'entraine vers la sortie, bien sur en passant à coté de Tony, Jen et Gibbs lui mirent un slap et Gibbs dit

-**Vous appellerais McGee pour qu'il vient vous chercher nous on prend la voiture**

Bien sur se qu'ils on fait une fois arrivée chez Jenny ne nous regarde mais je peux vous dire que c'était très chaud et puis je vous laisse imaginé la suite comme doit le faire notre cher Tony.


End file.
